jeopardyhistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeopardy! Timeline (syndicated version)/Season 23
Season 23 (2006-2007) Jeopardy!_Season_23_Logo.jpg Jeopardy! S23 Daily Double Logo.png Jeopardy! S23 Video Daily Double Logo-A.png Jeopardy!_Podiums_for_2006.jpg Created By Merv Griffin Text (2006-2009).jpg Season changes: * Both Jeopardy! and Wheel of Fortune became the first syndicated game shows to air in high definition television. * Merv Griffin died of prostate cancer on August 12, 2007 at the age of 82. He created two game shows, such as Jeopardy! in 1964, and its sister show Wheel of Fortune in 1975. KingWorld is shut down on December 28, 2006, whch became CBS Television Distribution. * This is the last season to be produced by KingWorld, due to changing its name to CBS Television Distribution the next season. * This season is both the last season to have the 1998-2006 KingWorld "Star Shooter" logo, and the only season to have KingWorld's last logo, which first appeared on the December 25, 2006 episode. * The opening credits have changed to a blue starry background, where many photographs are seen throughout before the Jeopardy! logo came into view. When Johnny Gilbert said "This is Jeopardy!", the Jeopardy! logo came into view, and is set on a starry blue and orange background, with a grid pattern, with the Jeopardy! logo in blue. Finally, the Jeopardy! logo then zooms forward, in which the "A" reveals the 2002-2009 set. * The gameplay round, and Daily Double title cards changed its color to a starry blue background with the text appearing in orange. * The contestant intros and Final Jeopardy! winnings strip change its color to black with white borders and uses Franklin Gothic. * The font for the video clues and the Final Jeopardy! segments were changed back to Optima. * The position labels in the closing credits, as well as the copyright notice and the "Created by Merv Griffin" text, have their strips removed, and all credits from Harry Friedman's credit to Bob Sofia's credit have their font changed to Helvetica, when Bob Sofia became associate producer. * Lisa Finneran, Rocky Schmidt, and Gary Johnson became supervising producers. * Starting with this season, Johnny Gilbert was credited as the announcer in the closing credits. * The set receives a few minor facelifts to accommodate the transition to HDTV: ** New contestant podiums were added to the set, and were wider spaced apart, so that a camera shot can see it. ** The game board has changed to a nearly seamless projection wall, so that the contestants can have more room. ** Also, during the first two weeks of taping, the ring-in lights on the contestant lecterns are in red LED. But due to visibility issues, the contestant ring-in lights were changed back to white from the third week of this season until the end of this set's run. * In the first full closing credit roll episode of the season, the split-screen background changed to a blue starfield with light blue bars, one on the top and one on the bottom, with the Sony Pictures Studios credit scrolling to an end on the center-right. * On later full credit rolls of this season, the Sony Pictures Studios credit fades in at the center-right. King_World_2006.png|The last KingWorld logo from 2006 before KingWorld shuts down to become CBS Television Distribution. * The last KingWorld logo first appeared on the December 25, 2006 episode. In this version, the 1998-2006 "Star Shooter" logo was redesigned, with a silver trim in the background, the logo was tilted, and the sky in the background changed to blue and white. * The last KingWorld logo did not appear until the December 25, 2006 episode, but it still used the 1998-2006 logo. This season: * Season 23 of Jeopardy! kicks off on September 11, 2006. * On the September 22, 2006, episode, the real 5,000th episode aired on this date. * On the September 25, 2006, episode, the red ring-in lights on the contestant lecterns changed its color to white as they were in the pre-high definition television version of the set due to visibility issues, particularly in standard definition television. * The Celebrity Jeopardy! tournament is taped at Radio City Music Hall and was aired from November 8, 2006 to November 21, 2006. * On later episodes of this season, the photograph of the Sphinx is changed to a photograph of the Coliseum in Rome, and the statue of Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart is changed to a photograph of the Eiffel Tower in Paris, France; the elephant and Kremlin photographs were changed to photographs of a tiger, and Stonehenge, respectively; the Kremlin photograph removed the Mount Rushmore photograph, and the volcano photograph is changed to a photograph of a blue butterfly on a green leaf; the Great Wall of China removed the Mona Lisa photograph's former position, and the panda photograph is changed to an orangutan; and finally, the photograph of Martin Luther King, Jr. is changed to a photograph of Albert Einstein. * On this episode, which aired on March 16, 2007, the first-ever three-way tie for first place occurs with all three contestants winning $16,000. * This was the first time, in which two contestants on one previous episode on the April 17, 2006 episode, but returned due to technical difficulties; Brian Lamb returned on the June 26, 2007 episode, and lost a game, and Holly Owens returned on the July 3, 2007 episode, and won two games. * This is the first of only two season to have two Teen Tournaments. * On the October 2-6, 2006 episodes, Back to School Week was held for the last time. * On the October 5, 2006 episode during Back to School Week, one middle-aged boy and two middle-aged girls play if Cary is a male. * On the October 17, 2006 episode, three males play for the first time this season Joe and Danny, this is the first all-male game since June 16, 2006. * On the October 23, 2006 episode, three males play for the second time this season John and Rick. * On the October 26, 2006 episode, there are two male contestants and one female contestant Jason and Chris. * On the October 27, 2006 episode, there are two female contestants and one male contestant Gillian and Joan. * On the October 30, 2006 episode, there are two female contestants and one male contestant Monica and Susan. * On the November 6, 2006 episode, three males play for the third time this season Shane and Jeff. * On the November 30, 2006 episode, there are two female contestants and one male contestant Ruth and Lynne. * On the December 1, 2006 episode, there are two male contestants and one female contestant Terry and Sean. * On the November 14, 16 and 20, 2006 episodes during Celebrity Week, two male celebrities and one female celebrity play three times in a row Isaac, Harry, Dana, Brian, Drew, Susan, Paul and Scott. * On the November 15 and 17, 2006 episodes during Celebrity Week, three male celebrities play twice in a row, this is the fourth and fifth times this season that three males play Miguel, Harry, Martin, Joey and Mario. * On the December 5, 2006 episode, there are two female contestants and one male contestant Linda and Evelyn. * On the December 6, 2006 episode, there are two male contestants and one female contestant Christian and Sean. * On the December 20 and 22, 2006 episodes, there are two female contestants and one male contestant, this is the first time this season that a male champion plays against two female challengers twice in a row Jen, Sherri, Sarah and Jeanette. * On the December 25, 2006 Christmas-themed episode, three males play for the sixth time this season Glenn and David. * On the January 8 and 9, 2007 episodes, three males play for the thirteenth and fourteenth times this season, this is the first time this season that three males play twice in a row Chris, Willie, Michael and Nathan. * On the January 11, 2007 episode, there are two female contestants and one male contestant Kelly and Cindy. * On the January 15, 2007 episode, there are two male contestants and one female contestant if J.C. is a male. * On the January 17, 2007 episode, three males play for the seventh time this season Jim and Al. * On the January 18, 2007 episode, there are two female contestants and one male contestant Katy and Linda. * On the January 19, 2007 episode, there are two male contestants and one female contestant Jason and Jeremy. * On the January 22, 2007 episode, three females play for the first time this season Dawn and Leah, this is the first all-female game since July 24, 2006. * On the January 24, 2007 episode, there are two female contestants and one male contestant Su and Emily. * On the January 26, 2007 episode, there are two male contestants and one female contestant Nate and Stephen. * On the February 1, 2007 episode, three males play for the eighth time this season Derek and Wayne. * On the February 2, 2007 episode, there are two female contestants and one male contestant Tana and Erica. * On the February 26, 2007 episode, three males play for the ninth time this season Chuck and Mark. * On the March 16, 2007 episode, three males play for the tenth time this season, the first ever three-way-tie occurs with the guys all winning $16,000 Jamey and Anders. * On the March 19, 2007 episode, three males come back and play again for the eleventh time this season Jamey and Anders. * On the March 22, 2007 episode, there are two female contestants and one male contestant Connie and Allison. * On the March 30, 2007 episode, three males play for the twelfth time this season if Ross is a male. * On the April 20, 2007 episode, there are two female contestants and one male contestant Laura and Sandy. * On the April 25, 2007 episode, three females play for the second time this season if Misha is a female. * On the May 17, 2007 episode, there are two female contestants and one male contestant Tigger and Sara. * On the May 18, 2007 episode, there are two male contestants and one female contestant John and Martin. * On the June 1, 2007 episode, there are two female contestants and one male contestant Bobbie and Lilly. * On the June 7, 2007 episode, three females play for the third time this season Susan and Marilyn. * On the June 14, 2007 episode, there are two female contestants and one male contestant Heather and Ronni. * On the June 15, 2007 episode, three males play for the fifteenth time this season Alex and Angel, 15 is the new record holder of most times three guys played on Jeopardy!. * On the June 27, 2007 episode, there are two male contestants and one female contestant Judson and Joe. * On the June 28, 2007 episode, three females play for the fourth time this season Amy and Rosemary. * On the July 6, 2007 episode, there are two female contestants and one male contestant Jennifer and Sandi. * On the July 12, 2007 episode, there are two female contestants and one male contestant Robin and Nancy. * Season 23 of Jeopardy! wraps up on July 27, 2007. * Summer reruns air from July 30-September 7, 2007 with replacement fee plugs. Reruns later air on weekends from 2007-2008. On most of those reruns, the CBS Television Distribution logo replaces the KingWorld logo. Category:Jeopardy! Category:Timeline